bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nisshou/Archive II
Archives *I ---- Wahhhhh.............. New talk page? hehehehehe just passing by..................... Lone Black Garuga 10:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) hey hey your nine heavenly kings thing sounds awesome could i possibly join or something?Shadow Akuruma 11:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *Me too senpai, can I join too? hehehhehe I already got an idea for this one! Lone Black Garuga 14:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *Sure! Thank You very much! Uhmm this works almost like creating a shinigami right? Its just the skills and abilities' name that has been change, right? ok! Lone Black Garuga 14:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *Ok I already made the article but still in progress! hehehe i hope you could approve him later! kShadow Akuruma 21:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) hey hows my Souta Akumu character?Shadow Akuruma 02:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) k how about now?Shadow Akuruma 02:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) k does it have correct grammer/spelling cuz thepatheron has been on my ass about that with Souta and my other character ShadowShadow Akuruma 02:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) then...why is there even the members if my character cant even join the same saga that hes in with okayaki?Shadow Akuruma 04:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) oh..sorry didnt know alert me when there is a open part*smirks*i cant wait to test out my new characterShadow Akuruma 04:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) curious sir but when does my character come into the saga?like a actual role?Shadow Akuruma 04:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) alright sounds goodShadow Akuruma 04:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) So uhmm senpai is my character Kūhaku reasonable enough? coz i can change him if you like Lone Black Garuga 13:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) the saga is going well i see?and i changed the abilities alsoShadow Akuruma 02:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I hope im not overpowering Kuhaku, just warn me if im doing this kinda thing wrong ok? Lone Black Garuga 05:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Advice/ Help Hey, this is Bombadcrow666, I would like you to check out my article, give me some criticism and what-not. (I'm new to Bleach Fanfiction Wiki and Wikia's period.) I was just wondering if you could check it out, give me some advice on what to use, and maybe help me with editing it out, I'm trying my hardest to correct the page of any faults or flaws. (probably many( Mechakucha is what my character is named, but I assume that to is also messed up, seeing that all Fanon Characters have their Article Page with their first and last name.... Just need some help, please and thanks. Also, I was wondering, if you could place, Mechakucha / Mechakucha Boltsu as 3rd Seat of 4th Division on the Officia Bleach Fanfiction Gotei 13. -Bombad Thanks. Its my first time doing something like this. I was wondering if i could know the rules of this wiki, so i dont screw up. Please and Thanks. The name is Nanotech123.Nanotech123 00:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk Hey. How do you make your Talk page link into your signature?? Also, If we are ever allowed to create our own Gotei 13 ever again, can you inform me? DarkNight 19:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Nine Heavenly Kings What happened to your story? Lone Black Garuga 05:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Race Can we create a new race? DarkNight 17:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) "The Amazed Look" Wow...your main char is great Shiratori! "drools" lol... What's up? Lone Black Garuga 11:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nine Heavenly Kings so can I join the nine heavenly kings plz.AceFinalFantasyGamer 00:22, June 23, 2010 (UTC) So what do you mena when you said this No you may not be a member of the Counsel Nine, May not Over power, and MAY NOT godmod. I was thinking about this a long time after this.AceFinalFantasyGamer 01:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) But I have a question and this question is about when will you be accepting members, I know alot of people have been asking you this but plz tell If you have any time at all. Can anyone rank up as a race? Kyuutei Can i create a char for the kyuutei and use that image?: So, Can i use this pic for my character? Betterbox 12:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC)